


Snippets Behind The Camera

by The_Purple_Heiress (SapphireSeraphPrincess)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Linear Narrative, OOC Alert, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSeraphPrincess/pseuds/The_Purple_Heiress
Summary: It is just a non-linear storytelling of the life of the world-renowned couple Benedict Cumberbatch and Amelia Cumberbatch nee Phantomhive.Ever since Benedict let it out in the Graham Norton Show how he really met his wife, it would seem that the almost everyone had been invested in learning about it. Articles had been published, blogs created in dedication, pictures taken, and conspiracies being made, all in hopes to find out: How exactly did Benedict Cumberbatch and Amelia Phantomhive meet?DISCLAIMER: This work in every way, shape, or form is a work of fiction. I do not know any of the people mention personally or professionally. All of their personalities, characteristics and attributes are merely results of my imaginations. I, though, had taken to tweaking reality and alternating timelines to fit the direction that story is going for.I apologize in advance for any misinformation for I am not adept to some (if not most) of inner workings of the entertainment industry and any other things I may butcher along the way.That said I hope you enjoy the story!





	1. The Graham Norton Show

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just all pretend that Irene Adler had not been played by Lara Pulver. And that Benedict Cumberbatch is not married to Sophie Hunter, among other things.

** _2019_ **

**The Graham Norton Show**

_Benedict Cumberbatch sheds light how he and his wife really meet._

“Speaking of wife,” Graham started. “Benedict, you’ve met your wife during the filming Sherlock. She played Irene Adler, didn’t she?”

Benedict, who had just been drinking from his flute of champagne, immediately answered in affirmative before adding with a coy smile. “Well, that’s the official story. Yes.”

“That’s the official—what?” Graham stopped short at what he said.

Everyone was now turning to the smiling raven-haired seated on the couch.

“So there’s an unofficial story,” Chris Hemsworth stated as he shifted on his seat from the farthest end of the couch.

“We don’t call it that. It’s just…I have met Amelia way before.”

“Before what?” Mark Ruffalo asked as he too took a sip from his champagne.

“Before she retired from professional figure skating.” Benedict replied. “

“Oh really?” Graham was surprised, as well as the audience. Gasps and other sound of amazement filled the studio.

“Yes, really. We met on the train actually, I was heading for Carlisle for filming while she was going to Glasgow for the Holidays. I didn’t know that information...then.”

“Wait! Your wife is a figure skater?” Chris asked in confusion. "I thought she's an actress."

“Was a professional figure skater, yes. Amelia had just come home from Sochi when we first met. It had been after the 2006 Figure Skating Grand Prix Finals. I didn’t know who she was and she didn’t know who I was either but we started talking. She was just an intriguing person ad such a captivating conversationalist. It left me mesmerize, I must admit."

"Though, she was insufficiently dressed for the weather so I offered her my coat in which she gladly accepted. She gave me her phone number, where in I lost considering that I left it in my pants pocket while at the wash. That night the train was stuck cause of the snow that management had to contact buses to take us to our destinations. I haven’t even given her my number because the conductor held her up ‘cause he wanted to see her ticket. I wanted to wait for her but another conductor had already directed me to the bus so I told myself that I’ll give it to her then. But lo and behold, she wasn’t in the same bus as me. So you could have guess what happened next,” Benedict ended.

“You weren’t able to give her your number?”

“Yep,” he said making a complete emphasis on the ‘p’. "So we never saw each other again after that until that day during the filming for the start of the second season of Sherlock.”

“So she never got to return your coat?” Chris asked.

“She actually attempted to,” Benedict replied, tilting his head to the side as if remembering something. “But then I told her that she could keep it. I had grown out of it. Besides, it had been with her for six years. It had been with her more than it had been in my possession.”

“So she still has it?" Jeremy Renner asked, curious.

"Yea!" Benedict nodded, the smile on his face a little smug. "It's currently hanging on her side of the closet at home."

"Wow!" Graham said completely shook. "I did not expect that."

He straightened up and inclined himself toward Benedict, who was seated nearest to him. "I was simply going to ask you about your relationship for clarification. However, what you just mention made me quite invested and intrigued in your relationship. Tell us, when you met on set did you recognize her?"

"I'm embarrassed to say," Benedict said as he shifted on his seat. "I haven't. In my defense, she looked..." he trailed off.

"She looked what, Benedict Cumberbatch? C'mon, don't chicken out now." Graham teased.

"Different." Benedict said defensively. "I was going to say different."

"Good different? Bad different?" Mark Ruffalo asked. “Sorry, I have seen Sherlock yet.”

"Why don't we find out ourselves?" Graham announced.

"This was Amelia way back then," He showed a picture of a young woman on the screen behind him.

It was photo of Amelia back during the 2006 Winter Olympics. Benedict can recognize it perfectly now. She was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and long-sleeved turtleneck. On her feet was a pair of white skates and lavender leg warmers. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail adding to her youthful look. She was smiling at the camera.

"Now," Graham said after a few moments. "Let's find out why Benedict Cumberbatch has not recognized the lovely Amelia Phantomhive, who had intrigued him on that train many years ago."

"Oh Graham! No!" Benedict said in dread. “I’m dreading this. I’m pretty sure they have already seen her in this.”

“I haven’t,” Jeremy and Mark said.

“You can just google it.” He replied.

"Nope. Let's watch this." Graham said turning back to the screen.

The screen darkened as the video played. It had started at the first scene of the episode where Irene was introduced up until the scene where Irene left Doctor Watson and Sherlock on her room.

_"My measurements!"_ She said before the fell off and screen darkened as the video ended.

"Now that we all know how different she is," Graham said.

"Dude," Jeremy asked, in amazement. "What was she playing?"

"A dominatrix." Benedict said in a matter of fact tone.

"A sexy dominatrix." Graham said.

"You married a dominatrix!" Chris asked in amazement.

"A sexy dominatrix." Graham corrected.

"I don't think there is any ugly dominatrix, Graham!" Benedict said. "And yes, I married someone who _played_ a dominatrix in a TV Series. Amelia is an amazing woman and I'm lucky she chose me."

The audience gave a thundering cheer after that.

"Wow dude!" Mark said, patting the man on the back. "Good job."

“And that ladies and gentlemen, is a man in love.” Graham commented. "Amelia is going to be here next week and I will be having fun asking for her input in what you have just shared to us.”

"Well," Benedict said with a smooth smile. "I'm will keep this couch warm for her."


	2. The WIRED Autocomplete Interview

** _2019_ **

**The WIRED Autocomplete Interview**

_Amelia Phantomhive Answers the Web’s Most Searched Questions_

_“Hello! I’m Amelia Phantomhive. And you’re watching my WIRED Autocomplete Interview.”_

The woman seated in front of all the lights and camera was beautiful. Her pale skin and raven-colored haired were a stark contrast with one another that with the blinding light on her it gave her an ethereal glow. And the blue-colored theme apparel she had on, the royal blue off-shoulder long-sleeved dress and the bejeweled sapphire pin on her hair made her sapphire colored irises pop.

**Autocomplete suggests the most common searches in the internet.**

The video cut off to the usual sequence intro before returning back to a short clip of Amelia.

_“To be honest, I have not googled myself for quite a while so I’m quite apprehensive.”_ She said with a laugh as she situated the board in front of her. _“And you heard it here folks, I have googled myself. Like more than a decade ago.”_ She added the last part hastily.

She sent the camera a little finger gun while winking her eye and clicking her tongue. They could hear people laughing the back ground before it the video got cut off again. The screen then returned to the introduction

**So WIRED asked Amelia Phantomhive some of the internet’s burning question.**

Then it was back to Amelia, who had her hand already poised over the first question.

“_Oh! Is Amelia Phantomhive_ _going to get out of this alive? Nope. Probably not.” _She smiled innocently.

_“Kidding! **Is Amelia Phantomhive**,”_ she paused as she pulled on the slipped of paper and crumpling it on her fist mindful not to drop them on the floor. _“**British?**”_

_“Why, yes. Yes, I am British.”_

_“Okay, next up. **Is Amelia Phantomhive single?**”_

Amelia shifted on her seat and answered with a fond smile on her lips, _“I’m sorry. But no, I have not been single since 2015.”_

“**_Is Amelia Phantomhive married?_**_”_

_“Yes. Married happily with lovely twins.”_ She waved her left hand where a simple silver band sat on her fourth finger.

“**_Is Amelia Phantomhive an Oscar winner?_**_”_

_“No. Though, I have been nominated for one. Haven’t won it yet.” _ She said with a polite smile.

_“**Is Amelia Phantomhive vegan?**”_

_“Quite honored that many thought so. But no, I am not vegan. Had never been vegan.”_ She giggled, shaking her head. _“I had a fried chicken sandwich before I came here.”_

_“Oh last one,”_ she said as noticed that the next question when last one on the board, _“**Is Amelia Phantomhive in GOT?**”_

_“GOT? What is GOT?” _She asked someone behind the camera with a confused look on her face.

“Game of Thrones.” Someone answered behind the camera.

_“Ooh, Game of Thrones. Oh no, I have not been on Game of Thrones. I would like to be, I think, but no. I did read the books though, all of them. It was an interesting read.”_She said as she set down the board on lap.

_“And we’re done? No? Oh okay.”_ She laughed as she handed out the board to someone and accept another one.

_“Thank you!” _She also handed the crumpled white slips of paper that she had gathered in her fist.

_“Oh my! Quite apprehensive about this one,”_ she commented. _“What Amelia Phantomhive, Who Amelia Phantomhive, seriously?”_

_“**What Amelia Phantomhive star sign?**”_

_“Oh okay. First off, proper grammar please. What is Amelia Phantomhive’s star sign? I’m a Sagittarius. Easygoing, fun-loving and loyal.”_ She added the last part smoothly.

_“**What Amelia Phantomhive do?**”_

_“I pretend to be someone I’m absolutely not. So technically, I’m an impersonator.” _She giggled. _“But seriously guys, practice good grammar. It’s important.”_

_“**What did Amelia Phantomhive study?**”_

_“Ooh, someone searched me. I studied financial management.”_

_“**Who Amelia Phantomhive husband?**”_

_“Guys, Who’s Amelia Phantomhive’s husband? That’s the question. And the answer would be… Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, CBE. Commander of the Office of the British Empire or Commanding Officer of the British Empire. Commander? Commanding? I forgot. I’m sorry darling. And watch his new movie.”_

_“**What is Amelia Phantomhive age?**”_

_“I’m currently thirty-four years old._

** _“How did Amelia Phantomhive had met her husband?”_ **

_“I met my husband on a train ride.”_ She answered coyly. _“My husband answered this. Just watched it in Youtube.”_

_“**Is Amelia Phantomhive and Katherine Phantomhive the same person?**”_

_“I don’t know any Katherine Phantomhive. But if you were referring to Katerina Phantomhive, former British figure skater, then yes that is me.”_

There was an innocent glee on her face. She had her hand open as if she just presented something important to someone. _“Surprise.”_

_“Anyways,”_ she said as she trades off the board for another one along with the crumpled slips paper on her fist. _“Another one. Is this the last one? I didn’t know that this is actually quite fun? I quite like this.” _

_“Okay. Let’s go!”_ She clapped her hands before repositioning the board on her lap after it almost toppled over.

** _“What is Amelia Phantomhive real name?”_ **

_“My name is,” _she circled her finger on the board around Amelia Phantomhive. _“However, if you were asking about my full name then that would be Katerina Amelia Nikiforova Phantomhive. But considering that I’m married, my name would be Katerina Amelia Nikiforova Cumberbatch nee Phantomhive or Phantomhive-Cumberbatch. Quite a mouthful, I know.”_ She asked with a gleeful smile. _“However, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”_

_“**What is Amelia Phantomhive in?**”_

_“In Mystical Creatures in theaters July 31st.”_ She answered giggling before clearing her throat and reiterated. _“Seriously please watch my movie.”_

_“**Is Amelia Phantomhive related to Tom Holland?**”_

_“What? No. I’m not related to Tom Holland. But I would like to be. He is an amazing human being. A perfect embodiment of a millennial teenager who restores my faith in humanity.”_

_“**Where did Amelia Phantomhive go to college?**_ **”**

_“I went to Harvard.”_ She winked at the camera.

_“**Is Amelia Phantomhive a singer?**”_

_“A singer? Professionally? No. I have no record labels or an album. But I did sing in Mystical Creatures. So you should probably watch that. And if you stick around, you might hear me sing live.”_

_“**Is Amelia Phantomhive a skater?**”_

_“Figure skater? Yes. I am. Though, I have long retired from figure skating professionally. Now it’s just an afternoon past time of mine, a hobby.”_

_“Last one. This legitimately the last one. There are no more board waiting for me behind the camera, right?”_

After a confirmation behind the camera, she smiled. _“Okay.”_

_“**Does Amelia Phantomhive**” _she excited ripped the slip off the question. _“**have pets?**”_

_“No, not pets. Pet. Only one.”_ She said clarifying. _“We have a dog. Well, he was mine first before he became the family dog. I had him before I was married. I named him Shiro. It means white in Japanese because he is a Samoyed, who has the whitest fur ever. Sue me I’m biased.”_

She crumbled at the slips of paper in to a ball in her fist as she settled the board on her lap.

_“And that’s the end of my WIRED Autocomplete Interview. I hope you learned something about that. Because I certainly did.”_ She added in a chuckle before the video cut off to her mid laugh.


	3. The Graham Norton Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small reminiscent smile dances on her lips. “It had been back on 2010, when Sherlock first aired. I recognized him then. I’ve never met someone with a more prominent cheekbone than him.”

**2019**  
**_The_ Graham Norton Show**  
_Amelia Phantomhive shares her side of her YA novel worthy love story_  
“Amelia,” Graham said, “tell us about the coat?”  
“Coat? What coat?” Amelia asked in confusion. She was in the middle of taking a sip of her glass of water.  
“Your husband’s coat?”  
“Oh! That coat!” Amelia’s eyes sparkled. Realization on her face, she dismisses. “It’s hanging on my side of our closet right now. It’s a little worn out but it is well-loved so…” she ended with a shrugged shoulder.  
“And how did you acquire said coat?”  
“How did I acquire said coat?” She giggled. She straightened up on her seat after returning her glass on the small table in front of them. “I think this coat is going to be named one of the most famous coats as of the moment...My husband did say how I ended up owning it.”  
“Well,” Graham said. “That’s his side. I want yours, besides I promised Benedict I’ll grill of all the juicy details.”  
“Well,” she starts then, “As Benedict had mentioned, we had met on the train. I had been on my way for Glasgow then. My paternal grandparents lived there and it had been tradition to stay for the holidays. I had just been competing in Italy I think, I actually forgot where I was then. But anyways, I did remember that it had been the midnight train. I was seated at the very end, nearest the window. The now was falling that night, loved watching them. I barely paid attention to the surrounding actually until he came.”  
“And did he swept you of your seat?” Jake Whitehall, who had been seating beside her asked.  
“No sweeping off! No,” she replied, shaking her head. “But I did have the nagging feeling that I should know him somehow. But I couldn’t name it so I gave up. No use stressing myself over it when I only just me the guy. I was also quite sure I wasn’t going to meet him again, anyhow.”  
“And here you are more than a decade later married to him.”  
“That I am,” she tells them.  
“Did you have any idea that this was going to happen?” Anna Kendrick asked as she sat beside Amy Adams in the middle of the couch.  
“No, not really,” Amelia answered. “But mind you we didn’t talk or anything until we were almost halfway to our trip. We talked about the weather, our preferences—he liked warm sunny onesday, I always had an affinity for the cooler ones. That jump started our conversation, until the train stopped because of the snow on the tracks.”  
“You gave him your number, didn’t you?” Jake asked again. He seemed to be, like Graham, quite invested in learning about their said love story.  
“Well, someone googled our guest.” Graham said in a sassy tone.  
“I saw last week’s episode.” He awkwardly answered.  
Everyone laughed at that.  
“Back to the question,” Graham said. “You did, didn’t you?”  
“I did,” Amelia replied coyly before her face morphed into amusement. “I gave him my number. But that was like probably the last thing we talked about before the conductor was rushing everyone out of the train. I think he was also going to give me his but the conductor that night was quite pushy so while I was still stuck on my seat because he wanted to look at my ticket. I didn’t know why. He had Benedict ushered out. He wasn’t even polite about it. Benedict was like, I get out with her and he was like ‘no sir. You should go’. Quite assertive! So I merely told Benedict we’ll talk later.” She told them.  
“We were separated because we were due to different locations.”  
“Weren’t you worried?” Anna asked.  
“No,” she laughed. “I wasn’t. I was confident. I did give him my number. But then, I waited for him to call or even text,” she paused for a while. “As you know, he didn’t.”  
“How did you feel about that?” Amy Adams, who had been silent since Graham started grilling her, asked.  
“Honestly, I was miffed. Not because of what you are all thinking. Get your minds out of the gutter,” she added when the audience reacted to her. “I have an irrational feel of someone accusing me of stealing. So for probably the next couple of weeks after that my thoughts had been volleying between if he wanted his coat back or if someone else was going to call and accuse me of stealing the coat out of all things. I was an anxious mess whenever someone called me so the past month or so especially when it had been someone unregistered on my phone.”  
“You have a fear of being accused of stealing?” Jake Whitehall reacted. “You? Stealing, Seriously? I could not believe it.”  
“Had. Yes, I had,” Amelia answered shyly. “Now, not so much. Probably because I was a broke AF student once.”  
She took another sip from her glass of water. “What? I’m sure you guys have your irrational ones.”  
“I have fears for spiders.” Anna supplied.  
“That’s—”  
“I have an aversion to flying because I fear that, like almost all cliché movie about planes, we’re going to crash and be stuck on some small island in the middle of the ocean.” Jake supplied.  
“Okay,” Graham started, directing the conversation back to the original topic they had been talking about. “Let’s talk about your irrational fear later. I still wanted to know how you recognized Benedict. He mentioned that you recognized him first.”  
“How?” Anna asked.“I already knew who he was before I auditioned for the part of Irene Adler,” she tells them. A small reminiscent smile dances on her lips. “It had been back on 2010, when Sherlock first aired. I recognized him then. I’ve never met someone with a more prominent cheekbone than him.”

“Was it love at first sight?” Amy asked, intrigued laced her voice.  
“Sorry?” Amelia blinked twice in confusion.  
“When you met was it love at first sight?” she clarified.£Oh heavens no,” Amelia vehemently denied. “I had no idea that somewhere down the line, I was going to marry him. But he was certainly amazing. He had been the perfect gentleman when we first met on that train. Charming, funny, quite smart. I could not help it especially when he is quite handsome, as well.”  
The audience cheered again.  
“Well, the audience certainly agrees.” Graham said.  
“But, it was gradual thing honestly,” Amelia said. “From my perspective. I don’t know about his. There was initial attraction yes, but the falling in love that would take time. And our story was no exception.”  
“Alright,” Graham started. But before he could say anything more, he was interrupted.  
“Now, I’m jealous!” Jake Whitehall said. “I want my YA romance novel worthy love story.”  
“No idea about mine being a romance novel worthy,” she said. “But, I’m sure you’ll have yours.” She assures him with a smile.2019  
The Graham Norton Show  
Amelia Phantomhive shares her side of her YA novel worthy love story  
“Amelia,” Graham said, “tell us about the coat?”  
“Coat? What coat?” Amelia asked in confusion. She was in the middle of taking a sip of her glass of water.  
“Your husband’s coat?”  
“Oh! That coat!” Amelia’s eyes sparkled. Realization on her face, she dismisses. “It’s hanging on my side of our closet right now. It’s a little worn out but it is well-loved so…” she ended with a shrugged shoulder.  
“And how did you acquire said coat?”  
“How did I acquire said coat?” She giggled. She straightened up on her seat after returning her glass on the small table in front of them. “I think this coat is going to be named one of the most famous coats as of the moment...My husband did say how I ended up owning it.”  
“Well,” Graham said. “That’s his side. I want yours, besides I promised Benedict I’ll grill of all the juicy details.”  
“Well,” she starts then, “As Benedict had mentioned, we had met on the train. I had been on my way for Glasgow then. My paternal grandparents lived there and it had been tradition to stay for the holidays. I had just been competing in Italy I think, I actually forgot where I was then. But anyways, I did remember that it had been the midnight train. I was seated at the very end, nearest the window. The now was falling that night, loved watching them. I barely paid attention to the surrounding actually until he came.”  
“And did he swept you of your seat?” Jake Whitehall, who had been seating beside her asked.  
“No sweeping off! No,” she replied, shaking her head. “But I did have the nagging feeling that I should know him somehow. But I couldn’t name it so I gave up. No use stressing myself over it when I only just me the guy. I was also quite sure I wasn’t going to meet him again, anyhow.”  
“And here you are more than a decade later married to him.”  
“That I am,” she tells them.  
“Did you have any idea that this was going to happen?” Anna Kendrick asked as she sat beside Amy Adams in the middle of the couch.  
“No, not really,” Amelia answered. “But mind you we didn’t talk or anything until we were almost halfway to our trip. We talked about the weather, our preferences—he liked warm sunny onesday, I always had an affinity for the cooler ones. That jump started our conversation, until the train stopped because of the snow on the tracks.”  
“You gave him your number, didn’t you?” Jake asked again. He seemed to be, like Graham, quite invested in learning about their said love story.  
“Well, someone googled our guest.” Graham said in a sassy tone.  
“I saw last week’s episode.” He awkwardly answered.  
Everyone laughed at that.  
“Back to the question,” Graham said. “You did, didn’t you?”  
“I did,” Amelia replied coyly before her face morphed into amusement. “I gave him my number. But that was like probably the last thing we talked about before the conductor was rushing everyone out of the train. I think he was also going to give me his but the conductor that night was quite pushy so while I was still stuck on my seat because he wanted to look at my ticket. I didn’t know why. He had Benedict ushered out. He wasn’t even polite about it. Benedict was like, I get out with her and he was like ‘no sir. You should go’. Quite assertive! So I merely told Benedict we’ll talk later.” She told them.  
“We were separated because we were due to different locations.”  
“Weren’t you worried?” Anna asked.  
“No,” she laughed. “I wasn’t. I was confident. I did give him my number. But then, I waited for him to call or even text,” she paused for a while. “As you know, he didn’t.”  
“How did you feel about that?” Amy Adams, who had been silent since Graham started grilling her, asked.  
“Honestly, I was miffed. Not because of what you are all thinking. Get your minds out of the gutter,” she added when the audience reacted to her. “I have an irrational feel of someone accusing me of stealing. So for probably the next couple of weeks after that my thoughts had been volleying between if he wanted his coat back or if someone else was going to call and accuse me of stealing the coat out of all things. I was an anxious mess whenever someone called me so the past month or so especially when it had been someone unregistered on my phone.”  
“You have a fear of being accused of stealing?” Jake Whitehall reacted. “You? Stealing, Seriously? I could not believe it.”  
“Had. Yes, I had,” Amelia answered shyly. “Now, not so much. Probably because I was a broke AF student once.”  
She took another sip from her glass of water. “What? I’m sure you guys have your irrational ones.”  
“I have fears for spiders.” Anna supplied.  
“That’s—”  
“I have an aversion to flying because I fear that, like almost all cliché movie about planes, we’re going to crash and be stuck on some small island in the middle of the ocean.” Jake supplied.  
“Okay,” Graham started, directing the conversation back to the original topic they had been talking about. “Let’s talk about your irrational fear later. I still wanted to know how you recognized Benedict. He mentioned that you recognized him first.”  
“How?” Anna asked.  
“I already knew who he was before I auditioned for the part of Irene Adler,” she tells them. A small reminiscent smile dances on her lips. “It had been back on 2010, when Sherlock first aired. I recognized him then. I’ve never met someone with a more prominent cheekbone than him.”  
“Was it love at first sight?” Amy asked, intrigued laced her voice.  
“Sorry?” Amelia blinked twice in confusion.  
“When you met was it love at first sight?” she clarified.  
“Oh heavens no,” Amelia vehemently denied. “I had no idea that somewhere down the line, I was going to marry him. But he was certainly amazing. He had been the perfect gentleman when we first met on that train. Charming, funny, quite smart. I could not help it especially when he is quite handsome, as well.”  
The audience cheered again.  
“Well, the audience certainly agrees.” Graham said.  
“But, it was gradual thing honestly,” Amelia said. “From my perspective. I don’t know about his. There was initial attraction yes, but the falling in love that would take time. And our story was no exception.”  
“Alright,” Graham started. But before he could say anything more, he was interrupted.  
“Now, I’m jealous!” Jake Whitehall said. “I want my YA romance novel worthy love story.”  
“No idea about mine being a romance novel worthy,” she said. “But, I’m sure you’ll have yours.” She assures him with a smile.2019  
The Graham Norton Show  
Amelia Phantomhive shares her side of her YA novel worthy love story  
“Amelia,” Graham said, “tell us about the coat?”  
“Coat? What coat?” Amelia asked in confusion. She was in the middle of taking a sip of her glass of water.  
“Your husband’s coat?”  
“Oh! That coat!” Amelia’s eyes sparkled. Realization on her face, she dismisses. “It’s hanging on my side of our closet right now. It’s a little worn out but it is well-loved so…” she ended with a shrugged shoulder.  
“And how did you acquire said coat?”   
“How did I---how did I acquire said coat?” She giggled. She straightened up on her seat after returning her glass on the small table in front of them. “I think this coat is one of the most famous coats as of the moment. My husband did tell you how I ended up owning it.”  
“Well,” Graham said. “That’s his side. I want yours, besides I promised Benedict I’ll grill of all the juicy details.”  
“Well then,” she starts then, “As Benedict had mentioned, we had met on the train. I had been on my way to Glasgow then. My paternal grandparents lived there and it had been tradition to stay for the holidays. I had just been competing in Italy I think, I actually forgot where I was then. But anyways, I did remember that it had been the midnight train. I was seated at the very end, nearest the window, loved watching snow fall. And it was snowing then. I barely paying attention to the surrounding actually, until he came.”  
“And did he sweep you of your seat?” Jack Whitehall, would had been seating beside her asked.  
“No sweeping off! No,” she said, shaking her head. “But I had the nagging feeling that I should know him somehow. But I couldn’t name it so I gave up after. No use stressing myself over it when I just met the guy. I was also quite sure I wasn’t going to me him again.”  
“And here you are more than a decade later married to him.”   
“That I am,” she tells them with a laugh.  
“Did you have any idea that this was going to happen?” Anna Kendrick asked as she sat beside Amy Adams in the middle of the couch.  
“No, not really,” Amelia answered. “But mind you we didn’t talk or anything until we were almost halfway to our destination. We talked about the weather, our preferences—he liked warm sunny ones, I always had an affinity for the cooler ones. That jump started our conversation, until the train stopped because of the snow on the tracks.”  
“You gave him your number, didn’t you?” Jack asked again. He seemed to be, like Graham, quite invested in learning about their said love story.  
“Well, someone googled our guest.” Graham said in a sassy tone.  
“I saw last week’s episode.” He awkwardly answered.  
Everyone laughed at that.  
“Back to the question,” Graham said. “You did, didn’t you?”  
“I did,” Amelia replied coyly before her face morphed into amusement. “I gave him my number. But that was like probably the last thing we talked about before the conductor was rushing everyone out of the train. I think he was also going to give me his but the conductor that night was quite pushy so while I was still stuck on my seat because the conductor wanted to look at my ticket. I didn’t know why. He had Benedict ushered out. He wasn’t even polite about it. Benedict was like, I’ll get out with her and he was like ‘no sir. You should go’. Quite assertive! So I merely told Benedict we’ll talk later.” She told them.   
“We were separated because we were due to different locations.”  
“Weren’t you worried?” Anna asked.  
“No,” she laughed. “I wasn’t. I was confident. I did give him my number. But then, I waited for him to call or even text,” she paused for a while. “As you know, he didn’t.”  
“How did you feel about that?” Amy Adams, who had been silent since Graham started grilling her, asked.  
“Honestly, I was miffed. Not because of what you are all thinking. Get your minds out of the gutter,” she added when the audience reacted to her. “I have an irrational feel of someone accusing me of stealing. So for probably the next couple of weeks after that my thoughts had been volleying between if he wanted his coat back or if someone else was going to call and accuse me of stealing the coat out of all things. I was an anxious mess whenever someone called me so the past month or so especially when it had been someone unregistered on my phone.”  
“You have a fear of being accused of stealing?” Jack Whitehall asked surprise. “You? Stealing, Seriously? I could not believe it.”  
“Had. Yes, I had,” Amelia answered shyly. “Now, not so much. Probably because I was a broke AF student once.”  
She took another sip from her glass of water. “What? I’m sure you guys have your irrational ones.”  
“I have fears for spiders.” Anna supplied.  
“That’s—”  
“I have an aversion to flying because I fear that, like almost all cliché movie about planes, we’re going to crash and be stuck on some small island in the middle of the ocean.” Jack supplied.  
“Okay,” Graham started, directing the conversation back to the original topic they had been talking about. “Let’s talk about your irrational fear later. I still wanted to know how you recognized Benedict. He mentioned that you recognized him first.”  
“How?” Anna asked.  
“I already knew who he was before I auditioned for the part of Irene Adler,” she tells them. A small reminiscent smile dances on her lips. “It had been back on 2010, when Sherlock first aired. I recognized him then. I’ve never met someone with a more prominent cheekbone than him.”  
“Was it love at first sight?” Amy asked, intrigued laced her voice.  
“Sorry?” Amelia blinked twice in confusion.  
“When you met was it love at first sight?” she clarified.  
“Oh heavens no,” Amelia vehemently denied. “I had no idea that somewhere down the line I was going to marry him. But he was certainly amazing. He had been the perfect gentleman when he first met on that train. Charming, funny, quite smart. I could not help it especially when he is quite handsome, as well.”  
The audience cheered again.  
“Well, the audience certainly agrees.” Graham said.  
“But, it was a gradual thing honestly,” Amelia said. “From my perspective. I don’t know about his. There was initial attraction yes, but the falling in love that would take time. And our story was no exception.”  
“Alright,” Graham started. But before he could say anything more, he was interrupted.  
“Now, I’m jealous!” Jack Whitehall said. “I want my YA romance novel worthy love story.”  
“No idea about mine being a romance novel worthy,” she said. “But, I’m sure you’ll have yours.” She assures him with a smile.


	4. The Ellen Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Amelia Cumberbatch Test their Relationship in a Game Heart to Heart, Cheek to Cheek

_**2018**_  
**The Ellen Show**  
_Benedict and Amelia Cumberbatch Test their Relationship in a Game Heart to Heart, Cheek to Cheek_  
“And we’re back,” Ellen said looking in to the camera. “With Benedict Cumberbatch and his wife Amelia.”  
Her guests were standing behind her completely ignoring the camera. As in their own world, they stood beside each other busy playing with the paddles they had been given. The paddles had their faces plastered on each side and were the size of a dinner plate.  
“Before we start the game—” Instead of continuing on, she had to ask when she got sight of her guest. “What are you two doing?”  
The two looked up from what they were doing. Their expression mirroring that of a deer in the headlights.  
“Nothing!” Amelia and Benedict were quick to reply jumping apart as of burnt.  
“Are you sure?’ Ellen asked looking completely suspicious.  
“Yep,” They nodded in unison.  
“Well,” Ellen said directed to the audience, “they seemed to agree on a lot of things.”  
“We do,” Amelia said.  
“But not all.” Benedict added seriously. “We do disagree on a lot of things, as well.”  
“Give one thing that you two disagree on?”  
“Vacations.” Benedict answered.  
“Names.” Amelia replied in equal fervor.  
“Vacations are understandable, I guess,” Ellen said. “Portia and I have those as well. But the names?” she trailed off wanting them to explain.  
“That’s probably the reason why the twins each have two names.” Amelia explained as she looked at her husband on the end. “We each wanted different names so ended up compromising.”  
“That’s how we normally end up with our arguments.” Benedict said as he stood near his wife that when she turns to look at him her arms brushed against his. “Though, there would be times, it would take a long time to reach one.”  
“Well, it would seem like you got this game in the bag then,” Ellen said. “You been together how long?”  
“Together for five years, married for three.” Amelia said with a proud smile on her face.  
“Well then,” Ellen said. “Let’s play a game with made up called ‘Heart to heart. Cheek to cheek.”  
The montage for the segment played on the screen behind them.  
“Why don’t you stand there on that red spot back to back.” Ellen directed them on the red circle on the floor.  
“Here?” Amelia said. “Like this?”  
She and Benedict stood back to back with her facing Ellen while Benedict stood facing the audience.  
“Yeah,” Ellen tells them. “Exactly like that.” She moves to the podium that was also set up. “And those are the cheeks we’re talking about right there.”  
The audience laughed at her comment.  
“And then I’ll ask you a question like who could do a better push up,” she leaned on the podium. “And then you’ll hold it up. Towards the audience so that they could see.”  
“Oh okay,” Benedict said.  
“You ready?” Ellen asked.  
“Yeah!” Amelia said. “Try not to lie too much, honey.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” Benedict replied cheekily.  
The audience were screaming in excitement at that.”  
“Okay first question,” Ellen said, taking the reins._ “Who made the first move?”_  
Both had Benedict’s picture up.  
The audience cheered.  
“Oh and were you happy with it?”  
“Uh n⸺yes⸺maybe?” Amelia stuttered out.  
“In her defense,” Benedict said glancing at Ellen, “we were both pining.”  
“But he was the one who asked me out.” Amelia said. “And at first I thought it was like as a friend because we have like ate out before. It wasn’t like it was anything new. We always ate out whenever we had the chance. But then—”  
“I had to spell it out to her,” Benedict ended.  
“Don’t be mean.”  
“You told me no lying. That’s what I’m doing.”  
“Let’s just say I was an oblivious person back then. Let’s put it at that.”  
“Okay then,” Ellen said amused. _“Who spends the most time in the shower?”_  
It was Amelia.  
“Wow, you agreed on that one.”  
“Well,” Amelia said. “That’s quite easy. We can’t argue with that one.”  
_“Who spoils the kids the most?”_  
They each had a different answer.  
Amelia answered Benedict while he answered her before shifting back to his picture.  
“No,” Benedict denied when he looked at her answer.  
Amelia looked at his answered and asked. “What? Why?”  
Ellen, who was looking at them. “Yeah, why?”  
“I believe we spoil the kids on different things.” Benedict explained, he turned to look at Ellen. “When the kids wanted to eat something, she spends the night trying to make it. Like before their birthday a month ago, I woke up to her baking a two-tier rainbow cake at around two-thirty in the morning simply because they said they wanted one.”  
“He buys the twins what they wanted like Christopher wanted that miniature car he saw on TV and then Benedict spent the following week finding where he could order it.” Amelia interjected. “He gave it to them on their last birthday.”  
“You’re gonna end up with badly spoiled children.” Ellen commented.  
“Probably,” Amelia said, chuckling.  
“I don’t think so,” Benedict contradicted. “Amelia may spoil them but she could be quite strict when she has to be.”  
“We both are,” Amelia added him before they could get anymore comments out.  
“Okay!” Ellen said, “Next question.”  
Benedict and Amelia returned to their position.  
_“Who’s most likely to leave a mess?”_  
They answered the same. It was Amelia.  
“We don’t really like messes,” Amelia said. “We usually clean up after ourselves.”  
“But, Amelia likes experimenting in the kitchen which often times than not could lead to messes.” Benedict explained. “So that’s usually it.”  
_“Who’s the better driver?”_  
“Benedict,” Amelia said as she and him raised their paddle to show his face. “I don’t drive unless I have to.”  
“I even drive her to the store whenever she does groceries.”  
“Let me paraphrase what I said,” Amelia interjected. “He won’t let me drive if he has anything to say about it.”  
“Why won’t you,” Ellen asked. “Is she a bad driver?”  
“No. She’s not. It’s just that it’s the least I can do,” Benedict replied humbly. “I mean my wife is an extremely amazing woman.” He continued proudly. “I may help in raising our kids but times when I have to practically be in another continent for a project, she’s the one there for the kids. Especially when, we couldn’t risk flying them over here. She’s just there. She perfectly balances all aspects of her life—as an actress, a mother, a wife, and she is also an goodwill ambassador for UN. She’s just basically amazing.”  
“Awe, Honey!” Amelia gushed. “Thank you.” Despite the high heels she was wearing she still had to be on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.  
The audience cheered at that. Ellen couldn’t hide how glassy her eyes had gotten.  
“Okay last question,” she cleared her throat. _“Who had the most say in your relationship?”_  
They shifted their answer between the two of them.  
“I believe we have equal say in our relationship, honestly,” Amelia said, her hand seeking his beside her. “I mean he might have said all those things about me but let’s face it. I would not be able to do this without him.”  
“Me too.” Benedict said before the sound of the bell, reminiscent of those one could hear at a gameshow when they hot the correct answer, played from the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, don't forget to leave a comment!!!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work in every way, shape, or form is a work of fiction. I do not know any of the people mention personally or professionally. All of their personalities, characteristics and attributes are merely results of my imaginations. I, though, had taken to tweaking reality and alternating timelines to fit the direction that story is going for.  
I apologize in advance for any misinformation for I am not adept to some (if not most) of inner workings of the entertainment industry and any other things I may butcher along the way.  
That said I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
